Hidden Forest in Death
by ghost4321
Summary: Having died at a young age on a mission with his brother in all but blood, he wakes up to find himself in a strange land. No memories of his life other than his name, well, here's his story.


Opening his eyes, he didn't know what to expect after the so called 'shinigami' had sent him on his way. The last thing he remembered was his best friend, Itachi, screaming at him to move out of the way from the enemy's jutsu. Was he dead? Did the Iwa-nin kill him? Did Itachi survive? He knew for certain he was dead, the Iwa-nin's rock slammed straight through his chest.

So, then, how was he here? Staring up towards the night sky, seemingly in the middle of the woods? _Where is this?_ Pushing himself upwards, he stood, quickly checking over his body. _I still have my own body. Though the giant hole in my chest is missing... Just what is going on here?_

Closing his eyes as the light breeze had his blond hair swaying slightly, he tried sending out a burst of his chakra. ...Only to find that it wasn't there, better yet, felt like it wasn't complete. _What is going on?_ Taking a seat, he quickly got into the meditative position he read about in the notes of his great grandfather, Hashirama.

Putting his hands together, he stilled his body and focused his mind. Almost immediately, he noticed a difference. Instead of the jungle-like mindscape that he was used to, he was standing in the middle of a rather large grassy field which lead into a mighty forest. The sheer size of it shocked him to his core as his eyes kept traveling higher, searching for the top. Decided to file that away for later, he focused on the reason he came here in the first place.

Inside his mindscape, he was better in tune with his chakra, he could understand it more. Channeling his chakra, or whatever energy he currently had, he was confused as to what exactly it was. It felt lighter than his chakra had. _Is it weaker?_ Holding his hand in front of him, he noticed the golden glow that surrounded his hand, while his normal chakra was a blue in color, whatever this was, it took on a different hue, more towards the golden side. _I wonder if I can still use my manifestations._ Decided enough was enough, he closed his eyes and left his mindscape, he'd figure it out later.

Opening his eyes, letting the moon's brilliant light shine down, he brought his hand up again and looked at it as he closed his fist. "Just what is going on here?" He asked aloud to no one. Getting up, he stretched his young, 14 year old body before hearing his armor clink. With a sigh, he padded himself down. _Still wearing the same clothes I had on during the mission.._ Eyeballing the rather large hole in the middle of his shirt which pierced through his chest armor, he narrowed his eyes.

 _I really did die, theres no way I could have survived that even with my regeneration..._ Looking around, his thoughts continued. _Just where am I?_

Deciding to find the answers, he started walking through the forest, unaware of the rather dark eyes focused on his back.

Pushing branches out of his way, he continued his trek straight ahead, having heard faint noises from around the area. Seemingly immune to the added weight that was gradually accumulating on his shoulders.

* ** _grrrrrrawwwrr_** *

Pausing mid step, he heard a fierce growl coming from behind him. Finally taking note of the extra weight that the air seemed to exude, he quickly spun around as he heard the rustling of leaves, like something running straight towards him. Instinctively bringing his arms up to block, he was sent flying back with a punch from a white, humanoid like creature with large wings, as well as a large hole in its chest. Slamming painfully against a tree, he slid down landing on his feet. Looking at the creature, he was shocked that it could even survive with such a large hole in its chest.

Thinking on his feet, he dodged to the side as the creature's long tail slammed right down where he was currently at, breaking what remained of the tree while creating a small crater. Not having time to even think about what he was seeing, he pushed a clawed fist that was about to penetrate his chest out of the way with his palm before instinctively bringing his right knee up to the creatures chest, feeling it's hard skin, doing more harm to himself than the beast.

Whipping around, faster than he would like, the creature backhanded him in his face, sending him flying back again. Flipping mid air and righting himself, he skidded along the ground before having to jump to the right, he avoided the creatures tail as it slammed into the tree, breaking it half in the process.

" _Stay still dinner! I'll make it less painful!_ " He cringed as he heard it's voice. " _It's rare that I can feast on such a delicious smelling reiatsu!_ "

With a tsk, he spoke, his voice full of determination. "It'll take a lot more than that to bring me down beast! With such slow speeds, you won't even be able to touch me." Cracking his knuckles, he thought about what to do, though he had to dodge as the creature threw part of the tree it broke straight at him. _This is dangerous... It's skin feels as hard as iron, and I'm barely doing any damage to it! It's more or less keeping me on the defensive, as if it was toying with me._ His eyes widened as he saw the creature grip the base of one of the smaller trees and physically, rip it from the ground before throwing it directly at him.

Blinking in surprise at the show of strength he jumped to the right though he didn't have time to think of a strategy as the creature appeared directly in front of him and brought it's fist straight towards his chest. With a quick grab, he quickly hooked his right leg behind the creatures bulky left and shifted his weight to slam the creature into the ground, it's head bouncing as it made contact, causing it to roar out in pain.

Jumping away from the creature, he stared at it, wide eye'd as it got up like nothing even happened. " _Oh~ Your a feisty one you are! I'ma enjoy devouring you!_ "

 _What do I do?!_ He thought to himself. If he had access to his chakra, he could just send a branch through it's skull, or send a chakra enhanced punch straight through the beast's abdomen. For now, he'd stick to his Taijutsu, it was one of his best traits afterall.

Seeing the beast charging at him, it's large mouth wide open showing it's several large rows of teeth, he quickly ducked under the beast, throwing his right palm up, slamming the beast's jaw shut. Having sworn he heard several of the teeth break, he quickly kneeled down and kicked the creatures feet from under it, causing it to fall on it's back. Jumping up, he brought his heel down atop the beast's head, cracking the skull that was atop it's face.

Jumping away as the beast roared out in pain, he rose an eyebrow. _Felt that much from a crack on it's mask? Well then..._ He thought as a beautiful, dark skinned woman landed in the clearing, her midnight purple hair glinted in the moon's rays. Not feeling or even aware of her presence, he quickly ran towards the beast as it was writhing on the ground over it's mask. Jumping slightly, he brought his left heel down again on the creature's mask, breaking it down the middle.

Stepping back as the creature quickly roared in pain, the adrenaline finally left him, leaving him panting for his breath. Staring at the creature, he didn't notice the woman having arrived at his side, her voice scaring him as he quickly got into a defensive position. "That was nice! Especially for one who just woke up."

Walking towards the creature, the woman took the blade that was sheathed on her back and quickly stabbed it into the beast's mask, making it vanish and disintegrate.

Having watched her every movement, he knew she was deadly, if she wanted to attack him, there was nothing he could have done to stop her. Taking in her appearance, he was absorbed in her golden eyes and midnight black hair. Her black kimono top and matching shihakusho flowed in the breeze that was flowing through the forest once again. Catching a glimpse of the white haori she wore over her attire, he knew she would play a big role in his future. " _Beautiful_ " As he whispered, he promptly fainted, his body not having enough time to fully handle the situation.

Quickly catching him, she was impressed at what she had seen. Not even some of her spec-ops can take out a hollow without their zanpakuto, yet this boy, who she had konso'd a few days ago, did so with ease and with a little grace. "I can't say I know you as well as I would like, I can say for certain, the future of Soul Society has just changed. The Elemental Nations and Human world has changed." With a fond smile, she hefted the young male over her shoulder as she took to the trees. "And I can't wait to see what happens."

 **~zXz~**

Opening his eyes once again, he brought his arm up to block the bright light that shone in through the windows. "Ugh...What happened?" His voice was course, his body not fully recovering from the hollow's attack. Rubbing his eyes, letting them get use to the light that shone through the windows and the room, he pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the bed he was currently on. Lifting the white sheets, he slowly brought his legs off the edge of the bed, letting them hang freely. Holding his head as he gathers himself, the door to the room he was in opened up, revealing two females, clad in mostly the same outfit.

"Ara, he's awake. Surprising, he should've been out for another day or two at least." The taller one spoke, her braided hair going down her front, her long white kimono was wrapped around her, tied around her waist with a white obi.

"He's a strong one." The dark skinned woman spoke as she closed the door behind them. Coming to stand in front of him, she spoke again, her jolly tone making him feel at ease. "So, what's your name kiddo? I'm Yoruichi Shihoin, captain of the 2nd division." Plopping her hands on her hips, she smiled on the blond teen, as the other woman stood there smiling while looking over his body for anything she might have missed the first time.

"Nar.. *cough* Naru." Breaking out into a coughing fit, his voice was still course from being knocked into the trees by that hollow and being out for a few days. Hearing his voice, Yoruichi disappears in a **shunpo** , surprising him as the other woman spoke, bring her hands up.

"While she grabs you water, I'm going to check over your vitals." Making her hand glow green with her reiatsu, showing him she wasn't going to harm him before she continued. "Please sit up straight and take deep breaths for me." Bringing her hand to his chest, he didn't even realize he didn't have a shirt or gown on. He could feel a foreign energy seeping through him, checking him.

It was only a few seconds as Yoruichi had returned with a pitcher of water and a few cups on a tray, standing behind the older woman she waited until she was done with her check-up before speaking, placing the tray down on the table beside the bed. "Here, drink up."

Taking a much needed drink, he sat for a moment before drinking a few more cups, the older woman talking to Yoruichi silently, letting her know everything was alright that he was good to go whenever. After a few minutes, he spoke, his voice still rough around the edges. "My name's Naruto. Senju Naruto."

Hearing his name, the two women smiled. While it wasn't rare for souls to retain their memory, their names were forgotten the most, learning the teen still remembered his name was good. "Can I ask where I am and how I arrived here?" Holding his head with his other hand, he continued. "I can only remember a few things before I woke up in a forest. Everything else... is foggy."

Nodding her head, the older woman left Yoruichi and Naruto, heading to other area's of her division. Pulling up a chair Yoruichi smiled as she sat down in front of Naruto. "What all do you remember?" Crossing her arms in front of her, she focused on Naruto as he stared at the ground. Taking in his figure, she was impressed by the amount of lean muscle on his body, he couldn't have been more than 12 or 13 when he had died, he still had so much more room to grow, yet, died at such an early age. _Than again, he did come from the Nations, I'm not entirely surprised._

"I remember...pushing my best friend out of the way of an ambush." Why did he have such a headache? "We were on our way back to our village, when the enemy attacked, practically pounced on us. There was nothing I could've done differently, it was either myself or him." Taking a moment to let the headache subside, he continued as he took a few sips of the water. "Other than my name, that's all I can remember."

Looking up into Yoruichi's eyes, he spoke. "Where am I, if I may?"

With a sigh, she spoke. Where he was, what he was and what had attacked him. Soul Society in general, though it was a brief overview, she explained the basic's in just under an hour. Everything else he would learn at the academy, hopefully, she'd be able to get him in her division. From what she saw, he stood up against the hollow without even using his reiatsu, he'd be perfect in the second squad.

"I..I see." He was taking it rather well for a thirteen year old who had died not even days before. Yoruichi placed it towards him being more mature than the rest of his generation. "Where do I sign up?" He wasn't one to stand by and waste his life away waiting for reincarnation, no. He wanted to jump right back into action. When he was still alive, rarely, if ever, did he stay still for more than a moment at a time, not counting sleep, which Itachi had to force him into a **Genjutsu** just to sleep at some points.

With a large smile, Yoruichi stood up from her chair and went over to the window. Opening one of the drawers of the dresser that sat underneath the window, she pulled out a small uniform. A pair of red hakama pants with a unique emblem on the legs, as well as a white Kimono top, with a matching gold insignia on the right pectoral. "Here," she spoke, tossing the clothes to Naruto as she turned around and walked back around the hospital bed, "Change into those, and follow me. The academy starts in a few days, so it leaves us with just enough time to get you set up with your own house and everything else you'll need." Bring a hand to her chin, she smiled as she snapped her fingers. "Yosh. What are you doing? Change!"

Not even reacting to the golden eye'd woman in front of him, he stood up, feeling surprisingly lighter and more durable. Without even batting an eyelash, he dropped the white pants he was wearing, and put on the red hakama, which fit him surprisingly well, almost like his shinobi pants. Looking over himself, he brought his sight towards Yoruichi to ask how she knew his size, only to see the very same Cheshire grin on her face. Deciding to forgo the question, he quickly put on the rest of the outfit and finished off his water.

Padding himself down, he stretched his body as he got a feel for his limbs. After a few moments he spoke, ready to follow Yoruichi. "Alright, I'm ready."

With that Yoruichi led him out of his room and through the building he was currently in. Taking in the sights like a kid in a candy store, seeing several others, their ages ranging, as they were hurrying around the building, carrying various objects, towels to bandages.

Reaching outside, if he was surprised at the sight being so grand, he didn't show it. As far as his eye's could see, buildings, trees, and various levels of ground holding the same things. Though in the middle of it all, a rather large mountain stood beside a giant mansion like building. The sight was grand and he was sure he would get lost if he so much as left Yoruichi's side.

Seeing Naruto gaze around, she had to hold in a chuckle, he may be mature for his age, like the Kuchiki brat, in fact, they might even be the same age. _I wonder if they'd get along, she's currently going to the academy as well._ Putting her devious planning aside, she clapped her hands together, getting Naruto's attention. "We'll have time later look around, for now," she continued as she grabbed Naruto's arm, "Let's go!" Disappearing from her position via her **shunpo**.

Two steps later, she finally landed in front of her Barracks before taking another step and entering her office area. Letting go of Naruto, she expected him to collapse to his knees from the speed she used, when he didn't she was even more impressed than she already was. The first time any shinigami learn or experience **Shunpo** , they usually throw up or fall on their ass. Yet, here Naruto was, standing like he normally would. _I guess being a shinobi has it's merits._

Looking around the room, a tick mark formed on her forehead as she saw her lieutenant sleeping, laid back on the recliner, a bag of chips on his lap. _Ohhh, just you wait. My boy behind me will take your spot soon enough, him or Kisuke one. Time to get rid of these lazy ass Omaeda's._

Searching her desk for what she needed, she smiled as she found it after a few minutes. Turning around, she saw Naruto standing in the middle, staring at the fat blob that was her lieutenant. "My lieutenant, Marenoshin Ōmaeda. He is powerful, just, his laziness doesn't fit in well with my squad." She spoke as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"I...see." Naruto said, as he took in the surroundings. While he couldn't get a read on any of the people, well shinigami, he's seen so far, he put that off as not knowing how to access this new energy. He'd learn it soon enough at the academy. For now, it was time to get himself a house and ready for everything this new life has to offer.

"Alright, now we head to one of my old houses, I'll lend it to you for the time being until you make it into a squad to use their barracks." Hearing Yoruichi say 'one of my old houses' didn't seem to bother Naruto as much as it should have. From what he could deduce, she was an important person, a Captain if you will. Perhaps the pay is great enough to have multiple houses? He'd soon find out that, while it is the case, she was a very important person, and while wearing those clothes she had for him, specifically the hakama and kimono which had the Shihoin crest on them, he couldn't afford any mistakes.

With a smile on his face, he followed the carefree captain around as she pointed everything out, from her favorite squad members to the different trees in her barracks. She planned on showing him everything there was to know about her squad, hopefully gaining his favor, knowing he'd be a strong ally in the future. With a cheshire grin on her face, she was already making plans for the future.

 **~zXz~**

Groggily opening his eyes, he stared at the ceiling of his new house as he brought his arm to cover his eyes from the sun that peaked through the blinds. _My house._ He thought, remembering the rather long tour Yoruichi gave him of her squads barracks and eventually ending at this cozy little house he was currently in. It was a small, two bedroom and one, rather large, bathing area.

The kitchen was fully stocked with everything he could even think, especially ramen, which for some reason, he knew he would love. It had it's own private training grounds, capable of withstanding captain level reiatsu for long periods of time as well as a small meditation chambers, which he could also use for his calligraphy to try and create his **Fuin** **'s** again. But the main reason he liked the house so much was it was deep within the forest that the Shihoin clan owned. He felt safe, strong and protected, surrounded by the large dense forest.

Rubbing his eyes, he couldn't help but smile at the amount of confidence Yoruichi held within him. Giving him a place to stay while he was in the academy, upwards of six or so years. Giving him the clothes on his back and food to eat. Not to mention a small plot of her land, he didn't really know how to repay her. In his past life, he had a feeling he had to earn everything he ever achieved, it was a nice feeling getting a small head start on his life.

"I'll have to thank her somehow soon." He said aloud as he got up from the comfy bed. Standing up and stretching, he quickly made his way towards his dresser and pulled out a set of the Shin'ō Academy's uniform. Placing it on the bed, he left to take a shower and get cleaned up. As he was in the shower, his thoughts went towards this new life. He didn't once mull over the fact that he had died, or the fact he couldn't remember anything of his previous life.

He was a soul, soon to be shinigami, a death god? Other than laughing at the occasional thought about being a god, he could tell most of the shinigami around him were powerful. They had all went to the same academy at one point, and he would soon be joining their ranks. Idly, he wondered if there was a similar force as his past life in the ANBU. What would it be like? So far, only the mindless beasts came to mind as their enemies. What else could be out there that would prove to be a danger to them?

Drying himself off with one of the towels, he quickly made it back to his room, walking along the tiled floors and through the shogi doors. Changing into his uniform, red hakama with a blue undershirt and a white kimono top, he quickly made himself breakfast and got ready for the academy. _Yoruichi had said not to bring anything other than a pen, I wonder what kind of academy it'll be?_ He thought as he closed the door behind him, taking in the sights of his rather large piece of land. Stepping onto his porch, his eyes roamed over the small plot of land, two rather large ponds took residence on both sides of the elegant walkway that stemmed from the porch, leading to the beautiful cement wall which held elegant designs of several different animals. Dragons, Monkeys, Cats, Lions, Wolfs.

With a smile, he left his new home and calmly made his was to the academy, remembering the directions from Yoruichi last night. Taking a little over thirty minutes to make it, he stood in front of a rather large building, amidst a large crowd. Seeing others his age, though they stood with their parents, he wondered how he would enroll with out signing up, though his worries were unwarranted as he heard Yoruichi's voice calling out to him from the right.

Looking over, his blue eyes met her golden as a sense of relief flowed through him, though he did wonder who the people behind her were. _Nobles?_ He thought, seeing their elegant clothes and rather defined air around them. Behind the carefree woman, an elderly man wearing a similar white haori, tied at his waist with a sash, even though he couldn't feel any energy, he knew the elderly man was dangerous. Behind him was a younger male, around the same age as himself, dressed the same as well.

"Mornin' Naru!" Yoruichi spoke, making it to the young blond who greeted her before turning to the people behind her and speaking. "Good morning, I take it your her accomplices?"

Taking a moment to look on Naruto the elder man spoke, closing his eyes as his head minutely moved. "That we are young man. Going from Yoruichi-dono here, your the young boy she was telling me about, Naruto Senju? Was it?" Seeing him nod, he continued even as Yoruichi teased the younger male behind him. "I'm Ginrei Kuchiki, current head of the Kuchiki clan. Behind me is my grandson, Byakuya. It's a pleasure to meet you, young Naruto."

Hearing the greetings were done, Yoruichi spoke again, wanting to get this over with and go beat some sense into her lieutenant. "Here are your papers Naruto. I pulled some strings and got you into one of the better classes with young 'bya here." Pointing a thumb over her shoulder, she smirked before continuing. "I'll be here to pick you up afterwards. Good luck." With a tap to his forehead, Yoruichi vanished from her spot, Naruto rubbing the spot on his forehead.

With a sigh, Ginrei shook his head before he spoke. "Yare, she's still got the energy of a young one." Taking it upon himself to see the two boys to their classes, he ushered them along as the bell rang, signaling the start of the day.

Making their way through the hallway, Naruto couldn't help but notice the stares the little group was getting. It was kinda hard not to miss when you've got people pointing and whispering while looking directly at you. Sighing, he looked over to his fellow academy student, Byakuya, and spoke. "Yo, I'm Naruto Senju, pleased to meet you." Reaching his hand out, Byakuya looked at it before smiling and shaking it with his own, from the corner of his eye, Ginrei smiled, his grandson was finally going to make some friends his age.

"I'm Byakuya Kuchiki. Good to make your acquaintance. I'm looking forward to sparring with you Naruto, this should be a good experience." Smiling at the boys words, Naruto was actually starting to look forwards to the academy. The group was silent the rest of the way to their class, walking past several other students, teachers and parents.

Arriving at their class, Naruto walked in, seeing most of the seats taken, except a few along side a young, silver haired boy and blonde, dark skinned girl with markings on her face. Other than being a little creeped out from the silver haired boys aura, the blonde, he knew was a mystery. Not only was she pretty for her age, she reminded him of the ocean. Beside the two, was someone who Naruto thought looked very familiar, his short and unkempt black hair. Locking eyes with the man, Naruto saw some recognition in his eyes, though he didn't know from what, perhaps he was from his past life? Either way, the young teen smiled at the blond which he returned.

Seeing Byakuya already heading towards the seats, he quickly followed after saying his goodbyes to the Clan leader. Walking towards one of the vacant seats, he saw all the students had a katana on their desks, all of them were the same, a pure white hilt with matching scabbard. A diamond lacing with a silver cap on the end of the hilt with a standard circular tsuba. Raising his eyebrow at the sight, he looked back towards his seat, before realizing what they were.

Laying atop of the two vacant chairs, were the very same katana's he was seeing everyone else had. A blank zanpakuto, an Asauchi. Seeing Byakuya pick his up and place it in his lap, he did the same, as he heard the door shut to the room. Looking back up front, he smiled as his teacher walked in and stood at the front of the large classroom.

Placing his hands on the podium, the man spoke, his voice reverberating throughout the room. "Good morning class, my names Gengorō Ōnabara. I'll be teaching you everything you need to know to be accepted into the Gotei Thirteen. It will be up to you to practice these skills and hone your own. Your in my class for a reason, throughout the next few years, you will prove to me the reason your in my class. Now, Shall we begin?"

* * *

 **This is about 125 year's before canon, 24 years before Kisuke and his group are forced into exile. Plan on doing a lot of semi-cool things in this fic, somewhat au, mixing the two universes together. instead of earth, it'll be elemental nations.**

 **Naruto does not, never did, have the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, he still has the whisker marks, but hes from itachi's age group, the rest of his family and history will be revealed in the future.**


End file.
